Una Rara Enfermedad
by soraDark666
Summary: -SORATO- Los empleados de Yamato no soportan ver a su jefe tras cualkier falda,lo mejor: despedirlo?...Yamato no se da abasto con tantos poblemas y tanto como Sora y la familia Ishida contribuyen a su enfermedad... fELICIDADES ATORI-CHAN!... Alexeigirl!
1. Despedido de tu propia empresa

_UNA RARA ENFERMEDAD_

_CAPITULO 1--- Despedido de tu propia empresa_

_◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊_

La oficina de un conocido presidente de una agencia de modelos estaba repleta de ejecutivos que llevaban ya un tiempo en ese lugar encerrados discutiendo el mismo tema: despedir a su propio jefe...

- No hay excusa señor Ishida... ya no puede seguir operando mas la agencia y debe quedar en manos de alguien mas... – le explicó un señor ya entrado en años con un tono de disgusto por la arrogancia de su joven jefe

- Es verdad... además usted es muy joven para manejarla, un punto mas para seducir a cada una de las modelos de la agencia... le parece correcto eso para un jefe? – trató de razonar un señor un poco más joven que el anterior...

- Por dios! Yo he manejado por mas de cuatro años la empresa, y miren... todo funciona bien, tenemos a las mejores modelos, extranjeras y del pais... y ahora me salen con que estoy enfermo! – se disgustó el rubio por todas las "explicaciones" de sus "empleados"... ahora si iba en serio el poseer su empresa a como diera lugar

- Es que... no es normal que un hombre tan joven como usted solo tenga... – meditó un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años al elegir la palabra perfecta – conquistas, seducciones y sexo con casi todas las modelos de la compañía... ya esta grandecito, solo se la pasa con sus amigos y hermanos y además con su "fantástico" pasatiempo de los "monitos" de computadora... ya debería tener una relación seria y ya no jugar a ser el adolescente idiota de antes – terminó con firmeza

- JAJAJA! Qué risa me dan! – Ya harto de todas las estupideces de sus empleados empeñados en relevarlo de su puesto. Se levantó de la silla de cuero negro de golpe, lo que logró asustar a todos los presentes – que por que no quiera tener una relación formal es tener una enfermedad mental? Si claro... – terminó con su característico sarcasmo

- Entonces no piensa dejar la empresa? – Preguntó firme y lleno de ira el mayor de todos. Quizá podría tener unos cincuenta o mas de edad

- Antes morir y ser devorado por los cuervos y ratas, que dejarles lo que ha costado a mi padre la vida... idiotas... – terminó murmurando.

- Muy bien...entonces si no desea perder lo que su padre construyó... prepárese para lo que viene "joven" Ishida

- Jajajajajaja... hagan lo que quieran... – y tomó de nuevo asiento dándoles la espalda

- No tiene una vida normal, ninguna relación amorosa, además que esta a cargo de dos menores de edad.. esto será fácil de explicar frente a los jueces... demostraremos que tiene una enfermedad, y perderá todo lo que tiene, joven – enfatizó la palabra "todo" queriendo amenazarlo – puede comenzar a elegir entre la custodia de sus hermanos... o puede abandonar la compañía, píenselo bien, Ishida – se levantó diciendo las últimas palabras y salió del despacho

- No les tengo miedo... – les respondió a todos volviendo a dar la cara – y por si no lo saben, me fue otorgada la custodia de mis hermanos al morir mi padre...

- Jajajaja... pero no podría seguir teniéndola a menos que tuviera una "compañera" jajajaja, y eso lo dudo – el hombre que dijo eso salió del lugar acompañado de los demás que se encontraban, excepto el "jefe" y su acompañante

La oficina quedó solo habitada por dos chicos de edades similares: veintidós años...un moreno, de pelo exageradamente alborotado y castaño y de ojos con la misma tonalidad, complexión delgada y atlética... y el rubio empresario dueño de toda esa compañía, una gran mansión y diferentes propiedades alrededor del mundo, muy joven para poseer tal riqueza... si pero no era eso todo... era también tremendamente apuesto (N/A: Díganme ustedes si exagero wU), ojos azules, cabello rubio natural, con un cuerpo en muy buena forma, sin hacerlo notar demasiado, ancha espalda, delgado y con finas pero muy masculinas facciones... un "chico perfecto", como decían las mujeres en general al verlo en revistas, diarios, noticieros y muchos medios de comunicación...

- Yama... ese tipo tiene razón... el padre de Cody pudo apelar que te podías quedar con tus hermanos hasta los veintitrés, a menos que tuvieras... jaja... que tuvieras... jajaja... – hablar de ese tema era... cómo decirlo...? gracioso e imposible, por referirse en especial a Yamato Ishida "la seducción andante"...

- Si, si, ya sé..."no puedo seguir cuidándolos yo solo hasta que tenga una ... una esposa..." – esa ultima palabra fue la que causó al castaño que estallara de la risa... no se imaginaba a su amigo en una boda, con un elegante traje y bien peinado al lado de una sexy señorita que seguramente no lo amaba... eso si que era de comedia

- Quieres callarte Taichi? – le dijo de lo mas tranquilo que podía aparentar... – en estos momentos no estoy para bromas... lo único que quiero es irme a descansar y ver las "buenas" notas de mis queridos "hermanitos"... jeje... vamos... – le dijo a su amigo Yagami y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del recinto de Yamato.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento para subir en el auto del rubio... de verdad que estaban agotados de ser perseguidos por amenazas y juntas para relevar de propietario al joven Yamato... y esto para los dos era insoportable, y más aun al llegar a sacar sus problemas familiares que ya debía poner atención a ellos, que si no...

Ya llegando a la mansión Ishida. Algo despampanante para los carteros, vecinos, o simplemente transeúntes que se detenían a mirar la enorme casona de los tres apuestos Ishida que la habitaban, eso era a lo que estaban acostumbrados ya sus amigos...

las grandes puertas del hogar se abrieron haciéndolos pasar los guardias siempre despiertos saludándolos fervientemente a los dos muchachos...

Bajaron del coche al dejarlo con los otros tres que tenían, Yamato no quería gastar su dinero en tantos autos aun con la insistencia de sus hermanos... Taichi y Yamato entraron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron rápidamente a la estancia... al abrir la puerta, Taichi como alma que lleva el diablo se desplomó en los almendrados sillones, según él estaba desecho con tantas juntas y discusiones que oía pasar a su mejor amigo. Mientras que Yamato se acerco al pequeño refrigerador que tenia con... digamos que repleto de cervezas y un poco de refrigerios como jamón y queso...

- Oye Yama... que haces? – preguntó Tai

- Tu que crees idiota? – respondió el apuesto rubio sin despegarse del aparato

- Matt... y...qué piensas al respecto de la custodia de los chicos...? – dudó antes de hablar del tema – digo... ya sabes eso que dijeron los jueces, además ya en estos tiempos ya no es fácil... – y fue interrumpido

- Lo sé... –abriendo las dos cervezas y que había sacado y dándole una a Tai – me parece una tontería eso de "aunque tengas ya la mayoría de edad no es tan fácil obtener la custodia de alguien a menos que se este comprometido"... – dijo todo lo que le había comentado en una ocasión el papa de Iori, el mas pequeños de los amigos que compartían sus hermanos y él

- Si... entonces... creo que tendrías que acceder a la propuesta de Jun... o quizás la de una de las modelos que...

- Cállate! – exclamó no del todo alterado pues sabia que para tener unida a su única familia tendría que aceptar las propuestas de sus "fans" para comprometerse – pero creo que tendré que ir buscando a la esposa perfecta... – terminó diciendo.

- QUÉ! Te sientes bien? – y fue directo a donde se encontraba Matt

- Por supuesto... así me libro de que manden a los chicos a un orfanato y que me dejen de molestar los ineptos de la compañía... pero...

- Bien, de acuerdo... empecemos con la lista de las futuras señoras "Ishida"- se entusiasmó el castaño con la idea y sacó de su bolsillo una mini libreta y pluma – muy bien, aquí vamos... las primeras tres candidatas son : Jun, Haruko, keiko, Ayame, Rei... mmm... quién mas...? – meditaba ¬¬U – Ah! Si! La chica del restaurante al que siempre vamos... haber, déjame ver...

- Ya Yagami... no quiero que sea de esas interesadas... – le explicó el futuro novio ¬¬

- Mmm...? pero no te vas a casar por amor, solo quieres salvar a tu familia, tu empresa y a ti mismo...

- Idiota... – con esa sencilla palabra fue a sentarse a uno de sus sofás a tomarse cómodamente su bebida y dejaba que Taichi se encargará de su patético asunto

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Mientras los dos chicos decidían la novia para el rubio, una pelirroja que llegó a marcar muchas veces los corazones de ambos, enfrentaba sus propios problemas: la exportación, importación de telas, diseños y lo ultimo de su nueva colección de ropa, además de la apertura de una Boutique en Italia. Este precisamente era todo un movimiento y papeleo, lo cual no alcanzaba lograr todo por la capital que tenia... necesitaba un refuerzo... pero dónde?

- Grrr... entonces si le interesa tanto, venga usted mismo por la ropa – decía Sora ya a punto de perder la paciencia con un señor italiano muy insistente – Hace mas de dos meses que están listos sus encargos... – le volvió a decir con la misma forma – yo no soy millonaria para ir a llevarle su pedido! – ya se estaba mas que enfadando – Sabe qué? – pero el señor le dijo algo mas a la pelirroja – NO ES MI CULPA VIVIR AQUUIE EN JAPON Y USTED EN ITALIA! - ya, la Sora que tanto se conoce había perdido la compostura que la caracterizaba – DE ACUERDO, ADIOS! – y colgó con brutalidad – estos extranjeros... – se dijo para sí mientras jadeaba de la rabia – pero es verdad lo que dijo ese tipo... si tuviera mi sucursal en Italia... (suspiró) pero ni modo... tal vez algún día lo pueda hacer... (suspiró)- se dijo para sí y se iba sonriendo melancólica a la cocina del reducido departamento que AUN habitaba... sus ingreso no eran muchos a pesar de ya estarse haciendo de nombre en el diseño internacional

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Ya era hora... – murmuró Yamato al ver dormir a Taichi ya emborrachado en el sofá – creo que pasaras la noche aquí, querido amigo... – se oyó burlón al decir eso – pero gracias por darme la segunda opción que tengo... y se que no me rechazará – acabó bebiendo ahora licor en una fina copa. Después salió de la estancia para su habitación – y ustedes dos... ya se las verán mas al rato... – malicioso pronunció al recordar que sus dos hermanos no se aparecían por ninguna parte... pero que el Mayor ya sospechaba donde se encontraban, pero no lo iría a buscar, esperaría para darles un jugoso y entretenido discurso de bienvenida.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Quienes son los dos hermanos de Yama? Como la iran a pasar cuando Yamato los vea llegar? Cual es la otra opcio que tiene Matt? Sora se hara millonaria? Finalmente se casara Yama? Con quien? w Todo eso lo veremos en el sig. Cap. Que ahora si prometo que no tardara mucho en salir, y que además les aviso que al tiempo que actualice este fic, actualizare los demas, vale?**

**_---Este fic va dedicado tambien a una de las mejores escritoras de la pag. ... FELIZ CUMPLE Alexeigirl! espero y lo leas... te mando un gran abrazo y sigue siendo uno de mis ejemplos a seguir , FELICIDADES!--- siento ke ya sea atrasado el fic, pero ske no se podia subir, y ya llevo dos dias chekandolo, lo subi el dia d tu kumple Alexeigirl... gomen... u.u_**

**Please manden reviews...**

**SYONARA!**

**SORATO FOREVER!**

**ATTE--- soraDark666**


	2. El comienzo del plan dos

_UNA RARA ENFERMEDAD_

_CAPITULO 2--- El comienzo del plan dos_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Las 2:27 de la madrugada y dos adolescentes timbraban con desesperación en la puerta de un sencillo departamento. Los golpes y el timbre lograron despertar a la dueña del hogar.

Poniéndose una bata y asomándose, aun adormilada, por el agujero de la puerta, dejando ver una rubia melena. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta, entrando dos niños de 15 años asustados y ocultándose en la espalda de la chica que los dejo pasar.

- Ishida! Qué hacen aquí! – Después de cerrar el departamento con sus respectivos seguros y reconocer a los visitantes, sus ojos casi salían de órbita y la vena le explotaría al dar un vistazo al reloj de pared. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de darles una reprimenda que no olvidarían – Saben qué hora es! – pero ya no siguió con el regaño al ver las caras de cachorros lastimados que hicieron ambos... el punto débil de la mayor.

- Perdónanos, pero... – comenzó a explicar el mayor de los hermanos – es que... salimos con las chicas, entonces... unos tipos comenzaron a decirles cosas feas y a seguirnos, así que nos echamos a correr y a distraerlos para que las chicas huyeran... pensamos que así ya no nos seguirían, pero fue al contrario... – se veía apenado el muchacho, pálido y cansado, sin contar una horrible marca en su ojo izquierdo... los habían agredido, y él quería esconder su rostro de la observadora adulta que lo conocía mas que su propio hermano, de la misma edad de ella.

- Los golpearon... saben que me iba a dar cuenta, no había por qué ocultar el rostro... (suspiró), haber... vayan a la sala, voy por el botiquín mientras me platican cómo han estado, si? – La sonrisa y el ultimo comentario les hizo volver a tener la misma confianza con ella como cuando eran mas pequeños, como cuando ella y su hermano eran dos adolescentes enamorados.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Sumiko¡ Sumiko¡ - el dueño de la gran mansión Ishida llamaba a gritos a una mujer. – Sumiko¡

- Dígame, joven, qué desea? – Llegó la mujer que Yamato buscaba – se le ofrece algo? – volvió a hablarle a su jefe porque no respondía. Ella lo conocía a la perfección, desde que era un bebe, llegó a cuidar de él en todas sus etapas ya que su padre y madre trabajaban. Sin embargo, ya no era como aquellas fechas, ahora, el niño noble y tierno de la familia, fue tragado por la adolescencia, para luego convertirse en un adulto con aventuras, trabajo y dinero. Pero estaba feliz, aun con sus mas de cincuenta y tantos años, él seguía teniéndole cariño, como cuando le pedía que le hiciera la cama, o como cuando, en ocasiones, al estar muy estresado con la agencia y demás cosas, llegaba a pedirle que se quedara con él hasta que durmiera, estaba acostumbrado a todos esos apapachos... pero ya no era tan mimado como antes, mas bien era un malcriado.

- Sumiko, que bueno que no te has dormido... sabes algo de los chicos? – Sin mostrar preocupación o algo que hiciera que Sumiko se alertara mas. No era de ese tipo de hermanos. – No han llamado ni nada? Ya checaste en su habitación?

- Si, joven. No hay señales de ellos... pero... – estaba por demás preocupada, sus dos pequeños no aparecían, aunque ya haya ocurrido en escasas ocasiones atrás.

- Sumiko, te he dicho desde hace tiempo que me llames por mi nombre, de acuerdo? – le sonrió y ella también – Mmm... con que no hay rastros... muy bien... – la anciana ya sabía lo que Yamato le diría. – Vete a dormir, yo me estaré en el estudio esperando "haber" si llegan antes del amanecer, no tengas cuidado, ya es muy tarde. – y la abrazó como un nieto a su abuela.

- Pero Yamato, te has estado desvelando mucho últimamente, mejor vete a dormir, el trabajo déjalo para mañana, adema se te van a hacer ojeras y eso no te va a gustar, eh... – le dijo divertida puesto que conocía la vanidad del chico.

- Jajaja, eso ya lo sé, pero aunque mañana no vaya a la oficina, quiero adelantar, y si puedo, terminarlo... tengo planes para... mas al rato – corrigió la oración al recordar que ya no era viernes... - jajaja, no te preocupes, no me desvelare, además no es mucho lo que tengo que terminar, firmar y checar. – Le trató de convencer mencionándole sus "planes" para la madrugada.

- Estas seguro? – Asintió – bien. Pero prométeme que en cuanto sientas algo de sueño, te iras a tu habitación.

- Lo prometo- y con eso ella quedó satisfecha, despidiéndose como siempre con un beso en la mejilla – duerme bien – terminó de despedirse. – no sé por qué... pero me da la impresión de que esta noche no vendrán a dormir... y no quiero ni imaginarme donde están pasando la noche... definitivamente, no los puedo controlar... – se decía a si mismo. Y negando con la cabeza su mal atuendo de tutor, se fue a su lugar de trabajo.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Auch! Eso me dolió... – se quejaba el rubio menor ante las bruscas curaciones de la pelirroja.

- Eso te mereces por andar de introvertido... pobre de tu hermano, fue el que salió mas lastimado... pero que bueno que lograron escapar, sino... – decía la curandera. Pero ante el ultimo comentario, los adolescentes bajaron la cabeza – descuiden, no hay por qué estar así... es algo gracioso si lo ven de otro modo, jajajaja – alentó después de la metida de pata soltando con ello una pequeña risa.

- No es por eso... siempre nos metemos en problemas... es normal, pero lo que si no preocupa es... – dijo Takeru aun cabizbajo.

- Mi hermano... se pondrá como un ogro y nos castigara yendo con él a la agencia y dándonos un gran, pero gran sermón. Sin mencionar que no veremos las chicas dentro de varios días si se entera de lo sucedido – complementó el peli-azul la explicación de su hermano menor. Sora se preocupó mas por ellos.

- Lo sé. Conozco a Yamato muy bien, sé lo que pasará pero... chicos, también entiendan la situación, el pobre, según sé, es temporalmente su tutor, no falta mucho para que cumpla los veintitrés... a menos que ya este comprometido – no quería ni mencionar eso... las palabras compromiso, matrimonio, amor y demás sinónimos, ya estaban descartadas del diccionario de su antiguo amor... ya no era el mismo que conoció.

- Lo sabemos, y no queremos que nos manden a un orfanato... y aunque Yama no sea mi hermano, lo quiero como tal, y por como nos ha cuidado desde que papá murió, ha sido casi como un padre para mí... para ambos... – al decir eso, ya no le daba vergüenza, pues su "hermano" Yama, había conversado mas de una vez con él acerca del tema, por eso ya asimilaba que Yamato, Takeru y él, eran los hermanos Ishida, sin ningún tipo de distinción, y así seria siempre.

- Te entiendo, Ken... – se acercó Sora donde estaba sentado y se inclinó para tomarlo por los hombros – Y confía que tu hermano no dejara que se los lleven... y aunque ese Ishida sea de lo peor, ustedes son su familia, su única familia... no hay qué dudar de ese tonto, si? – y a ambos los hizo reír con la forma de expresarse de su amiga- pero por ahora, se van a quedar aquí, ya es muy tarde para llamar a su hermano que venga por ustedes, y yo no puedo llevarlos porque mi auto esta en reparación... espero y no les moleste pasar la noche en algo tan humilde co esto – ellos la miraron serios por su invitación, y Sora lo captó. – Qué pasa? No quieren? Sino para llevarlos y...

- No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que... solo hay un cuarto y no queremos causar problemas por los cobertores y cosas así para dormir aquí – señalando los sofás.

- Como que no quieren... – comprendió todo: no se iban a sentir a gusto por las "molestias" que causarían. – Miren, si, hay sólo una habitacion, y en esa se van a quedar... – estaban a punto de reclamar pero Sora le siguió - la cama es grande, además no están acostumbrados a dormir en sofá, éstos son muy incómodos por lo viejos que son, jeje... – quería que se sintieran bien, en confianza, como lo eran antes.

- Me niego – se levantó Ken por su desacuerdo.

- Pero Ken... – Sora estaba sorprendida al ver la expresión que tenia en la mirada. Era la misma que Matt hacía cuando ella quería pagar la cuenta de un helado, de un boleto de cine o alguna compra que Yamato claramente le decía que él invitaba. Era su vivo retrato, se veía los lazos de sangre que tenían. Suavizó su rostro y lo dejó terminar.

- Lo que menos queremos es causar problemas, y no quiero que por ser Ishida, nos compares con Matt, nosotros somos diferentes, no somos tan "finos" como él... por eso no quiero dormir en tu... – calló al ver la seña que Sora le hacia diciendo que no siguiera y volteara hacia atrás. Así lo hizo. – T.k...

- Ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación – hablando quedo. Abrazó a T.k por la cintura para pararlo y que Ken lo cargara para que ella destendiera la cama y le quitara los zapatos al menor Ishida. Todo resultó y con eso, convencer a Ken que no había por qué apenarse. Fue por una cobija y almohada y salió del cuarto. Y nada mas acomodarse, quedó completamente a merced de Morfeo.

Al amanecer, Sora fue la primera en despertar, yendo primero a checar el estado de los huéspedes, encontrándolos tan cansados y relajados, incluso a Ken, que era el que más preocupado y estresado por el suceso de la madrugada. Cerró la puerta discretamente y fue a la cocina para comenzar con su labor culinaria.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

La elegante puerta era golpeada llamando al interior de aquel despacho que desde hace horas fue cerrado con llave para evitar molestar al residente de éste.

Joven Yamato, Abra la puerta, ya es tarde! – Le hablaba desde fuera la señora Sumiko ya preocupada por su jefe. – Yamato! – insistía

Ah...? – Sentado en la orilla de su silla y recargado en el escritorio, Yamato no lograba despabilarse. No había dormido nada... a partir de las seis fue cuando cayó rendido, ya no pudo mas, y confió en que sus hermanos llegarían antes del desayuno... pero estaba equivocado. – Es verdad? – Con voz dormida. Y, pesadamente, quiso levantarse del asiento, lo que logró que cayera al piso jalando todos los papeles y carpetas del escritorio en un intento por sostenerse, causando ruidos y un grave grito. – Maldición! – ya comenzaba mal el día...

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Buaaaa... que sueño... – decía el pequeño rubio jalado hacia la cocina por el olor exquisito a comida – Buenos días, Sora! – saludo

- Buenos días! Cómo dormiste? – Le preguntaba la pelirroja sin dejar de checar los Hot Cakes y al mismo tiempo, cortando finamente varias frutas, y claro, sin perder la simpatía que la caracterizaba al saludar.

- Que te puedo decir? Llegue como al décimo sueño, jeje... en verdad dormí muy cómodo... gracias – e hizo una pequeña reverencia como su hermano Ken le enseñó, ya que si hubiese tomado lo que Yamato le pretendía inculcar, ya le habría respondido. "Que tipo de lugar es este? No tiene nada de clase... sabrás que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, me da repugnancia...", pero era Takeru del que estamos hablando, no podía ser como su fallecido padre y hermano mayor. Sin duda había sacado la cordialidad de su madre, mas las enseñanzas de Ken, que, aunque fuesen de la misma edad diferida por meses, Ken tenia mucha mas educación y sensibilidad y que sus hermanos coincidían se debía, tal vez, a la madre que le dio vida.

- No hay de que. – sonrió – a propósito, y Ken? – Al notar que no lo oyó salir ni despertar.

- Dijo que te dijera que se iba a tomar una ducha, ojalá y no te moleste – con un poco de vergüenza en lo ultimo mencionado.

- TK, saben que están en su casa, no hay por qué molestarse y ahora, lo que si me molestaría es que no desayunaran bien – bromeando – así que toma asiento para servirte, ok? – El chico asintió.

Y como dijo Sora, el desayuno completo no tardó, asi como Ken no demoró tanto en tomar el baño. Los tres se sentían muy animados, en confianza, tal y como quería Takenouchi... los temas, salían por si solos entre cada broma y juego, ya extrañaban esos ratos que, al igual que hace años vivían... cuando Yamato y Sora tenían algo mas que confianza, respeto y sobre todo: amor...

Los tiempos cambiaron, y ambos habían crecido... ya no era el típico novio que iba de la manita con la novia, los dos tenían diferentes intereses y el amor, poco a poco fue sustituido por la llamada "pasión", que creyeron era mas fuerte que nada, que si entregaban algo mas que cariños y mimos, se demostrarían lo enamorados y el gran amor que sentían... pero como todo adolescente con hormonas vivas, estaban mas que equivocados.

- Ya veo... entonces ahora es quien se encarga completamente de todo... – Ken y TK asintieron – ha de ser duro... pero conociendo el carácter de ese hombre, creo que se le facilita – mandando toda su "compasión" sobre el rubio al caño. – Lo importante es que siguen juntos y tienen al padre de Cody y demás contactos de Ishida en el caso, no?

- Si... pero... – las cosas no se le facilitaban mucho al peli-azul.

- Ese "pero" no me agradó – le dijo Takenouchi.

- No faltará mucho para que nos lleven... mi hermano esta por cumplir los veintitrés y aun no esta casado, ni siquiera a salido seriamente con una chica... después... después de ti, Sora... – platicó la situación el chico mayor

- Pues... no les puedo decir nada... lo nuestro fue hace mucho, éramos muy jóvenes, prácticamente fue un juego la relación que tuvimos y... – Pero prefirió no continuar, eso le atormentaba aun, y no estaba lista para platicarles lo sucedido en esos años. Decidió cambiar el tema – Bueno, bueno... vayan a ver la televisión si quieren, yo recojo... después los llevo a casa, que les parece? – Los reconfortó con las únicas sonrisas que ella podía entregar y obedecieron.

Al cabo de media hora, la dueña del departamento terminó con la limpieza y había salido al mini super que se encontraba a una cuadra del complejo a comprar unas "cosillas", como le había dicho a los "pequeños", que se quedaron viendo una película llena de autos y acción (casi a punto de terminar), como a todos adolescentes varones agradaba.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- No me queda otra que salir a buscarlos... ya se las verán cuando los encuentre, se van a arrepentir – murmuraba entre dientes Yamato y Sumiko lo escuchaba claramente.

- Joven, no se precipite, deje que llamen o algo, qué tal si llegan cuando usted esta fuera? Espere un rato mas, al fin y al cabo que el joven Taichi aun duerme – trataba de convencer al rubio de no hacer una locura por la desesperación de sus hermanos

- Es cierto... no ha despertado a comer? – Ya se le hacia extraño que, con la resaca que se traía, Taichi no fuera a buscar algo que desayunar... no era de esos que se aguantaban las ganas de vaciar las alacenas en una fuerte resaca. Sumiko le negó la pregunta – Vaya... muy bien, espero un poco. Voy a despertar al idiota, y gracia por el desayuno – sonrió agradecido y fue donde estaba su amigo.

- Yagami, despierta¡ - nada mas y abrir la puerta de un golpe, quiso ya sacar de sus sueños al moreno – ya dormiste demasiado... IDIOTA¡ - pero lo único que lograba era que murmurara y cambiara de posición, no mas... – ya, Taichi en serio... ya despierta, necesito tu ayuda – tuvo que dejarse vencer por la situación que estaba pasando con la desaparición de sus hermanos y, con el tema olvidado: Su futura esposa. Su vida daba un giro de 360 grados y no quería perecer...

- Conque necesitas mi ayuda... buaaaa... ya me hacia falta un descanso así, Jeje – decía entre bostezos y estiramientos – para qué soy bueno, amigo?

- Quieres que te lo diga? – Con burla- ya sabes para qué, no hace falta pregun... hey! – No continuo porque Tai le había aventado un cojín , cosa que no debió haber hecho si no quería perder la guerra de almohadasos a la que ambos amigos entraron.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Ken... y si le hablamos a Matt? Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que se preocupe, además que ya le hemos dado muchas molestias a Sora, como para que todavía nos lleve a casa, no crees? – preguntó Takeru porque ya no quería mas problemas con su tutor

- Si, que venga por nosotros... – se quedó meditando – no... mejor no... creo que se molestaría mas si tenemos el descaro de llamarle... ni modo, luego veremos como se lo agradecemos a Sora, si? – y TK asintió.

Siguieron mirando el televisor entre risas por la película que acababa de comenzar, de comedia y romance entre alumnos de una preparatoria a base de una apuesta... por el dinero y avaricia, se terminaron enamorando, para después descubrir el camino real que los había hecho abrirse al amor después de tiempo...

La puerta se abrió entrando Sora con varias bolsas que al notarlo los jóvenes, se levantaron a ayudarla, dejándolas en la mesa, saliendo al descubierto una caja de galletas, frituras, gaseosas y un litro de nieve. Ambos muchachos se le quedaron mirando a la "despensa" de la chica de veintidós algo ansiosos...

- Tomen lo que deseen de las bolsas, no se apenen – les dijo Takenouchi sin percatarse de la reacción que tuvieron los chicos antes, así que, sin titubear, tomaron lo que mas se les antojo y se regresaron a la sala a acompañar al amigo de todos: el televisor.

Poco después, la chica se les unió junto con un trío de gaseosas, cacahuates y helado estaban mas que emocionados con la historia de esa película, hasta que todo llegó a su fin... el refresco, las frituras, los cacahuates, las rosetas, Takeru estaba limpiando el envase del helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y la película terminó con un romántico beso entre la pareja principal... ya era hora, Ken, Takeru!

- Estuvo buena, no? – comentó el rubio – junto con la comida, claro, jajaja

- Te doy la razón TK, estuvo divertida, jajaja, verdad Ken? Ken? – Al notar que el mencionado no decía nada, se asustó un poco y dejó de recoger lo de la mesita de centro – ahora que paso?

- Este... es que ya no tengo el valor de pedírtelo, ya causamos demasiadas molestias y... – la pelirroja no lo dejó continuar, se sentía ofendida

- KEN ISHIDA! – Alzó la voz mostrando, secretamente, que estaba enojada – No entiendes que no son molestia¡

- No... digo, si... pero... – nunca había visto así a Sora, eso era raro y temible – es que es verdad.

- Chicos díganme la verdad... TK...? – haciéndole entender que quería que le dijera lo que su hermano no pudo

- Esta bien... – resignado – queríamos pedirte si nos llevas a casa, es que si mi hermano viene... – y al instante Sora recogió su bolso, levantó los trastes sucios y los puso en el fregadero, tiro la basura y jalo a los Ishida hacia ella.

- No había por qué apenarse, vamos? – y salieron del departamento.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Yamato te dije que los esperaras en casa... – decía un aburrido Taichi sentado al lado de su amigo en el auto – qué terco eres, eh...! – se tenia que resignar al carácter tan formal de su mejor amigo... – vamos, Ya buscamos con sus amigos, con mi hermana y Jolei, con los del instituto, no crees que ya es hora de volver?

Suspiró – Tienes razón... haber si hay algo de ellos en casa... – y así Yamato dio vuelta en "u" y tomó el sendero a la mansión.

Pero en esos momentos, un taxi aparcaba en la mansión Ishida, bajando primero un muchacho peli-azul apurándose a abrir la puerta trasera y ayudar a salir a la chica que lo acompañaba muy cortes.

- Qué caballero, dudo que El rubio hermano mayor que tienes te lo haya enseñado – aceptando la caballerosidad de Ken y riendo los tres amigos por lo dicho. Pagó Takenouchi al señor y se detuvieron ante el gran inmueble.

- Bueno, cuídense mucho y... – dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno provocando un sonrojo en el mayor. – Lo que se les ofrezca, ya saben donde estoy – sonrió y guiñó el ojo. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero un pálida mano la detuvo.

- Espera! No te vayas, ahora queremos consentirte a ti, además quiero que me platiques de tus viajes y lo que has hecho... hace mucho que no nos vemos y en el tiempo que estuvimos contigo, solo conversamos de nosotros, y esto es un favor que nos harías – le decia el mediano de familia con mirada suplicante, ella desvió la mirada al otro Ishida y su mirada le imploraba lo mismo... no se podía resistir aunque a ella volvieran recuerdos mas que dañados y heridos, tristes y perturbadores... era primero la felicidad de ellos a la suya... siempre lo hacia.

- Pues dudo que me quede otra opción – sonriendo no muy convencida dando la clave de la invitación, y así como ella los jaló, ellos lo hicieron aun mas entusiastas y entraron al "palacio" Ishida.

Un auto mas que bonito y elegante, nada barato y moderno, corría por las calles a toda marcha... el conductor escondía muy bien la preocupación y enojo que se cargaba, y esperaba que, llegando a su hogar, la preocupación se fuera y el enojo se contuviera... no quedaba mucha distancia al destino, pero tenia demasiada prisa.

_CONTINUARA._..

Notas de Autora:

**Pues el segundo capitulo de este fic... jejeje... siento que no haya podido publicar antes, pero, como se lo he dicho a varias chicas, me quitaron mi Internet T.T y pues no me animaba porque el fic no se me hace interesante, ojalá que a ustedes si les guste y agrade, yo le pongo todas mis ganas para que así sea, y espero y resulte :P...**

**Se preguntaran de donde saque la idea, no? Muy fácil, jeje, me mencionaron de unas películas, pero sinceramente, no soy muy dada a ver películas, una que otra, jeje, es de familia... a decir verdad, la idea me la dio una vieja amiga de primaria, ella me planteo la historia, no se de donde la saco U pero la base ya se habrán dado cuenta, yo le he estado poniendo cada cosa que, para qué les cuento, jajaja, haber si se animan a leerla y a seguirla, igual que "por quererte olvidar" que lo acabo de actualizar hace unos días y que les agradecería de todo corazón**

**También les quiero pedir mil, diez mil, cien mil, un millón de disculpas por no poder dejar reviews, no puedo dejar de leer sus creaciones pues esta es mi afición (creo que por eso no tengo Internet, jeje ññU), los tengo guardados en mi PC, y ya tengo mas 1100 fics en mi carpeta! Yupi!**

**Ya se los hice mas larguito el cap. Eh? Jajaja...**

**Y aquí van los agradecimientos, vale?**

**_SkuAg, ilovekurama218, Alexeigirl, Isfryd Beloved, -.Ichigo Tanizaki.-, kari y tk 93 y Atori-chan…_**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir asi nn**

**Y este fic, hasta el final va a estar dedicado a Alexeigirl…**

Matta ne!

SORATO FOREVER!

ATTE---soraDark666


	3. Mi primer amor tù

UNA RARA ENFERMEDAD

UNA RARA ENFERMEDAD

CAPÍTULO 3-- Mi primer amor tú

--

Yamato no tenía ni idea de dónde sus hermanos se podían haber metido toda una noche, no quería ni imaginárselo, estaba de acuerdo con que estaban creciendo, que la adolescencia era, tal vez, la etapa mas dura que un ser humano podía pasar, pero para él, su hermano mayor, su tutor, su actual padre, se preocupaba por ellos, y si ellos tenían problemas, él los tenía también, si lloraban, él dejaba un mar de agua salada correr por vivir lo de ellos... por vivir para ellos... no sabía cómo viviría sin ellos, ni lo quería averiguar...

Se levantó de la mesa, dejó el suficiente dinero como para cubrir la cuenta y la propina y se alejó de ahí.

Taichi lo había convencido de que sus hermanos eran jóvenes que se querían ir de parranda, rebelarse ante las normas de la sociedad y, de cierta manera, Yamato ahora comprendía que tenía razón, pero no ahora, no en esa situación que era demasiado difícil.

Por todos estos pensamientos e inseguridades, pesadillas que no quería verlas hechas realidad, fue por eso que su amigo, le sugirió irse a platicar a una cafetería, un lugar solitario donde no los molestarían, y más si ese lugar era propiedad del padre de Daisuke Motomiya, un viejo amigo de sus hermanos, así como su padre lo fue del siempre silente señor Ishida.

Solamente quería un poco de paz, de cariño, cero estrés, cero problemas... sólo pedía un poco de amor...

Los problemas nunca le faltarían, y menos cuando su celular sonó en pleno camino a su mansión.

Hola? –del otro lado, una voz femenina, pero un tanto amargada le contestó... definitivamente los problemas eran su vida, pero si éstos fueran monedas, él tendría para alimentar al mundo entero.

--

El encuentro con los pequeños Ishida le removió algo dentro que ya estaba enterrado, un sentimiento que ya no quería recoger porque fue pisoteado de la manera más vil y tal vez ellos no tenían la culpa, pero quién le quitaba de la mente: _"Son Ishida", _a pesar de haberlos visto casi crecer, de conocerlos, de cuidarlos, de ser su confidente en numerosas travesuras, a ella le seguía doliendo, la herida amenazaba con abrirse...

Sora Takenouchi no era la misma de hace seis años, ya no era la que daba el todo por el nada, ya no iba a dar cariño sin recibir lo mismo, su mejor amiga se lo había dicho: "_el corazón es una máquina sensible y distinta a las demás, el corazón derrite al mas duro hielo, pero él mismo muere al ser tocado por un cubo de hielo", _y su corazón ya estaba más que derretido para ella, no conocía otro que estuviera igual o en peor estado que el suyo, aún no existía corazón más hueco y sin esperanzas que el que estaba dentro de su ser.

Se revolcó otro tanto en su cama. Nunca había agradecido tanto que el incompetente mecánico que se encargaba del servicio de su auto e intentaba seducirla cada que se lo topaba, llamara en el preciso instante que dejó a Ken y Takeru en su casa y la invitaran a entrar, con la noticia de que su auto ya estaba listo y podía irlo a recoger cuando quisiera, claro, con su vocecilla insinuante de siempre.

Eran ya un poco más de las siete de la tarde y el cansancio se hizo presente de tanto estar pensando en el mismo asunto, se sintió harta de pensar en el pasado, de compararse con otras personas... estaba simplemente harta del amor... sí, el amor. El sueño la venció separándose de la realidad para ir más allá.

--

Cansado y harto de meditar llegó a su residencia, dejó su auto y se internó en casa, ya si sus hermanos no habían llegado, era ya el colmo, pero se topó con Sumiko, su niñera... ejem, ama de llaves de la casa y _niñera_ de SUS hermanos.

—Sumiko, ya llegaron T.K. y Ken? – Sorprendiendo a la mujer por su estado, sólo contestó con un asentimiento, lo demás era de saberse.—Gracias.- y subió por las escalinatas, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación que aún compartían sus hermanos. Se quedó quieto, tomó aire, y abrió la puerta escandalosamente asustando a los interinos.

Yamato! – dijeron al unísono

—Hasta que los "señoritos" se dignaron a aparecer!- gritando irónico—Bien, quien me va a dar las explicaciones? – Cruzado de brazos sustituyendo la cara fatigada por una más dura e indescifrable. — Por qué no empiezas tú Takeru?- conocía los defectos y las virtudes de sus hermanos, y la inteligencia de Ken estaba por encima de la de él. No lo harían tonto esta vez.

De-de acuerdo... – nervioso giró su vista a Ken quien le dio un leve asentimiento— Lo que pasó fue que... – y empezó el "relato".

Ambos chicos soltaron un suspiro de cansancio y tristeza, ese día había sido muy divertido, más que cualquier día con su hermano mayor, más que un costoso viaje al extranjero, ese día y la persona en especial, lo recordarían por el resto de su vida, Ken y Takeru ya no se preocupaban de cómo los recibiría Yamato, Sora les había dado un abrazo y un beso, y eso era lo que les bastaba para sobrevivir hasta el próximo encuentro con la pelirroja.

_Takeru sonreía inconsciente mientras comía lo que Sumiko, su niñera, les había preparado, pero lo que lo sacó de su meditación fue un chistido de Ken._

—_T.K., shit, T.K...- Hablaba por lo bajo el azulado_

—_Qué?- contestó imitando el volumen_

—_Por favor no digas que... – echó un vistazo a todos lados desde la cocina, Sumiko no tardaba en llegar después de ir al baño—No digas que estuvimos con Sora, inventa cualquier cosa, pero no le digas a Yamato... de acuerdo? –Y la única respuesta de su rubio hermano fue un asentimiento_

Y bueno, esa es toda la historia – Concluyó Takeru con una enorme sonrisa y mirando a un punto cualquiera, pensando ingenuamente que Yamato no sospecharía nada después de su gran relato.

Yamato y Ken lo miraban fijamente, el rubio tenía cara de desconfianza, mientras que el otro cubría con sus manos su rostro decepcionado.

Es todo, Takeru? – Asintió –Bueno...están castigados – y con esta frase borró toda felicidad de Takeru, y Ken... ya se lo veía venir. —Linda historia, eh? –Sarcástico—Hablaremos mañana.- E inmediatamente que Yamato salió, una almohada se estampó en la cara de Takeru.

—Quéééé? – incrédulo después de su historia tan "realista" de las cosas.

--

El timbre de su puerta había estado sonando desde hace rato, cuando escuchó un par de timbres pensó ingenuamente que la persona se iría y ella volvería a dormir, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Arrastrando los pies fue hasta la puerta, ni siquiera miró por el agujero, sólo abrió la puerta de mala gana encontrándose con un gran arreglo de flores.

Hola, preciosa...- fue lo que un lindo rostro que emergió detrás de las flores dijo.

El rostro de Sora no pudo más que alegrarse de esa grata visita... tal vez la palabra _amor _tomara un rumbo distinto al de desaparecer de su diccionario...

--

Hermano...- pronunció un chico tirado en una desordenada cama mirando al techo— Por que te gusta tanto estudiar?- frustrado de verlo siempre con libros en las manos.

No es que me guste Kouji, es que TENGO que estudiar – Le contestó su hermano sentado frente a su escritorio sin dejar de escribir. Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, de un sábado a las dos de la tarde y Kouichi estudiaba como loco— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

Para qué? Ya perdí este semestre...para qué estudiar cuando has sido expulsado de la preparatoria?- hablando con una simplicidad que fue tomada como "peligro" para su hermano.—No es para tanto... - soltando una risilla desvergonzada.

Kouji, hermano, de verdad que no te duele ni tantito? –Kouji negó con la cabeza despreocupado—No te das cuenta que no siempre vivirás en una mina de oro?! – Dejando detrás sus libros y su carácter tranquilo de siempre para acercársele al socarrón.

Kouichi, a mí me gusta esta vida, no me tengo que preocupar, mis papás no va a perder la empresa porque en unos años será mía... bueno, - enderezándose en la cama para mirar a Kouichi— de nosotros... créeme, sólo iba a clases por diversión y por el deporte, sólo eso- le dedicó una sonrisa confianzuda.— A mamá ni siquiera le preocupa tanto como a ti... déjalo, Kouichi...

Ojalá no te equivoques, hermano – susurró Kouichi— ojalá no lo hagas... – y de vuelta se posó en los libros.

Por qué?- las palabras susurrantes de su hermano mayor lo dejaron confuso— A qué te refieres?

A nada...- No quería dejarse llevar por el enojo, él no quería herir a su hermano, pero Kouji no lo iba a dejar en paz. Se levantó de la cama para pararse frente a Kouichi. _"Dímelo"_, era lo que con su mirada ausente le decía— Kouji... mira, no debo ser yo el que te lo diga... pregúntaselo a mamá- desviando su mirada

Qué pasó, Kouichi?- su voz seria le decía que había metido la pata. Ese no era su campo, era de su mamá, una mamá que sólo tenía ya un hijo, sólo uno de tres...

De acuerdo...

_Rato después..._

—Kouji, qué haces acá?! – Una chica pelirroja sulfurada por la repentina presencia del chico— Vete a tu habitación!- pero Kouji ya estaba sentado en su cama mirándola seriamente.

—Esto es serio, Ruki...- dio un largo suspiro tranquilizándolo un poco mas de lo que había hecho la puerta de Ruki al ser azotada vilmente— Acabo de discutir con Kouichi...

—Y a mí qué me importa?- recargándose en la cabecera de su cama y cambiándole de canal al televisor ignorando a su hermano.

—Mamá piensa mandarnos a Japón- soltó de pronto

—QUÉ?!- eso SÍ era serio—Pero... Por qué?- calmándose un poco

—Según nuestro _hermano_, porque ya no nos van a aceptar en ninguna escuela de la ciudad, y piensa deshacerse de nosotros... y al parecer mi tía piensa hacer lo mismo con la _princesa_... – pero paró el relato por la actitud que Ruki, su hermana, había adoptado de pronto.

—Piénsalo bien, hermanito, tal vez esto no sea tan malo...- y una traviesa mirada apareció en aquella pelirroja.

Los trillizos Kouichi, Ruki y Kouji Minamoto, hijos de la famosa y millonaria familia Minamoto, eran totalmente diferentes, tenían rasgos similares, tanto al exterior como en el interior, pero a pesar de que los dos varones eran los más parecidos físicamente, chocaban mucho, puesto que el carácter de Kouji era más _ligero_ se llevaba mucho mejor con su única hermana, Ruki. Siempre eran Ruki y Kouji, para todo, para reprobar, salir suspendidos, y hasta para ser expulsados de ocho de las mejores escuelas de Londres mientras que Kouichi era más serio, calmado y sobre todo, apegado siempre a sus padres, a ser el consentido y mejor hijo de sus padres.

--

Ya era domingo, un domingo con una iluminación especial, en donde no se visualizaba el sol, era extraño tal vez, pero las nubes impedían el paso de los alegres rayos del sol, lo que a muchos les parecía malo, triste y un tanto aburrido, a la joven que miraba desde su balcón el pronto aviso de lluvias, le parecía algo realmente lindo... pues ella, años atrás, había aprendido que el mejor día de la semana, el mes o del año, era cuando llovía, cuando parlanchinas gotas bailaban a su alrededor mientras que ella se abrazaba al amor... bueno, cuando también había conocido el amor, pero que desde entonces, ella amaba igual los día así.

Sora?- una cabeza castaña se asomaba insegura por la puerta del cuarto—Ya está el desayuno...- pasando a la habitación un poco más confiado cuando ella le sonrió—Pronosticaron lluvias- cuando llegó a su lado recargándose en la baranda fue lo único que se le ocurrió hablar, obviando lo... obvio.

—Sí...- respondió nostálgica sin despegar su mirada de la nada. Para aquel chico, Sora era un libro abierto, aquel que sabía descifrar si en otra lengua estaba... no se podía equivocar, ella había dado un viaje al pasado, que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Él hizo lo mismo, no le venía mal pensar en su pasado, le encantaba encontrar a Sora en él, y reencontrarla cuando abriera los ojos...

Pero sin dar concluido ese viaje, las gotas comenzaron a caer, una tras otra, cada vez más rápido. Su acompañante ahora tenía la vista fija en su persona. Mutuamente se sonrieron, pero por parte de la chica, el chico recibió un lindo beso en la mejilla, dejándolo más que feliz.

—Vamos a desayunar, Ryo- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló dentro del departamento.

--

Hasta ese momento el día le iba bien, el cielo nublado y lluvioso, ni acto de presencia de sus dos hermanos, un rico desayuno y los apapachos de... Sumiko, la encargada de su bienestar hasta el momento. Sin duda el domingo era su día preferido.

De pronto el timbre del teléfono se escuchó por la casa y tras su ruido apagar, Sumiko apareció con el auricular en las manos.

—Yamato, es tu tía, desde Londres- Dijo la viejita que Yamato adoraba. Dejó el aparato y se marchó del comedor.

—Sí, qué pasa, tía?- contestó el joven empresario con comida en la boca—_Yamato, qué no tienes modales!? No se habla con la comida en la boca! _Claro que tengo modales, tía, pero al menos no soy yo el que está hablando desde la otra parte del mundo cuando allá es de madrugada y acá estamos desayunando- recalcó el rubio—_Ya, ya, está bien... sólo te llamaba para confirmarte, los chicos llegan allá el martes. _QUÉ?! Habíamos quedado que dentro de TRES SEMANAS! _Mira, a mí no me grites, jovencito_ Está bien, tía- culpable—_ Bueno, te perdono, pero mira, no te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado, mi hermana y yo ya hablamos, y nos parece lo mejor _Si, pero para mí no, tía, ustedes saben bien que tengo los problemas de la custodia de mis hermanos y los de la empresa _Lo sé hijo, pero mira que nosotras te ayudaremos con lo de la empresa, los chicos recuerda que también estarán a tu disposición, si?_ Pero no es..._ Bueno, muchas gracias, Yama, te queremos!_ Pero, espera, tía! _Por algo eres mi sobrino preferido, bye!!- _y como su parlanchina voz se lo permitió, se apagó en un segundo dejando muerto el teléfono. Colgó sin saber que metía a su "_sobrino favorito"_ en un gran lío, del que ya no podía salir.—Bye...- su voz apagada anunciaba el peor de los desenlaces. Le quedaban sólo dos día y unas cuantas horas de vida.

Lunes, el día más ajetreado de todos y para todos, y ahora Yamato enfrentaba un pequeño problemilla más...

—Lo siento Yamato, pero es que... no sabemos porqué pasó...- hablaba inseguro Taichi con una carpetas en los brazos mirando a su amigo y jefe golpeándose contra el escritorio murmurando un millón de maldiciones.

—No me digas eso, Taichi... ahora qué vamos a hacer? – levantando su aún más pálido rostro tomando entre sus manos una hoja donde se podía leer "RENUNCIA" de encabezado

Pero así como el Ishida mayor enfrentaba un par de cuestiones laborales, sus hermanos enfrentaban las suyas, totalmente diferentes, pero igual eran de dos opciones, o le hacían cara al problema... o morirían sin intentarlo siquiera.

—PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!!- era lo único que lograba escucharse en el patio del instituto más prestigioso de Tokyo. Y es que un gran tumulto de alumnos rodeaba a dos chicos, uno: alto, fortachón y tosco, otro: flaco, asustado y rubio. La palabra "pelea" ponía de nervios al asustadizo, mientras que al otro le daban más ganas de golpear al que tenía enfrente.

Aquel círculo de alumnos llamó la atención de una pareja, un chico y una chica que salían del centro de cómputo y que desde uno de los ventanales pudo entrarle la curiosidad a ambos de qué era lo que ocurría.

—Vayamos a ver- dijo el chico y salieron corriendo al patio.

Fue nada más escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros y dar por hecho que Takeru Ishida estaba inmiscuido en el asunto. Sin pensárselo un segundo fue abriéndose paso entre la bola de curiosos hasta que llegó al campo de batalla y ver que no se había equivocado.

—T.K.! – llamó Ken—Qué haces?!- alarmándose al ver a su hermano ya golpeado pero en posición de pelea.

—Hermano!- alegrándose de que Ken estuviera ahí para ayudarlo—Qué bueno que...- pero no pudo continuar cuando un puñetazo lo dejó en el asfalto.

—Levántate sabandija!- le gritaba el agresor con una sonrisa victoriosa hasta que una roca fue a dar a su rostro, enardeciéndolo más.

—Déjalo tranquilo!! – se logró escuchar la voz ya no tan calmada de Ken Ishida, el mejor alumno de todo el instituto.— Pelea conmigo!!- mostrando ahora un rostro nunca antes visto por Takeru

—No hermano, no te metas- levantándose con dificultad.

Pero no hubo tiempo para habladurías, Kazuo Shibami, el chico más rudo y cruel de la secundaria ya se abalanzaba contra Ken, donde el rostro del azulado pasó al terror... después, ya no supo nada de su vida.

Se podía percibir olor a hospital, personas a lo lejos charlando, pero su cerebro estaba apagado.

—Ken, hermano...- oía que Takeru lo llamaba, se oía muy lejos, dónde estaría? Para averiguarlo, sus párpados decidieron abrirse un poco, viendo todo borroso, pero aún la duda lo comía, dónde estaría?— Qué bueno que despertaste!- y Takeru se abalanzó en un abrazo contra su pecho, pero sin querer... _"Auch!" _respondió Ken al afecto.— Perdón- y se separó de él.

Qué sucedió, T.K.?- levantándose de la camilla donde estaba descansando al tiempo que un agudo dolor le punzó la cabeza y solamente se la sujetó. Se dispuso a observar la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería escolar.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza...claro, después del gran golpe que Shibami te dio- respondió con simplicidad.

La puerta se abrió de repente entrando una personita muy conocida para ellos... y que se les estaba haciendo costumbre aparecer en su rescate.

—Chicos!- barriéndose preocupada en el lugar.

Una hora antes a que el Ishida despertara...

_Después del puñetazo que Shibami plasmó en la mejilla izquierda de Ken, éste cayó pero tuvo la mala suerte de que su cabecilla, bonita y azulada, pegara contra el frío cemento del piso. El contacto con el suelo y la sangre que emanó fueron los detonantes para que los espectadores en un segundo desaparecieran._

_Pidieron ayuda el hermano y sus dos mejores amigas, y trasladaron al pequeño a la enfermería._

—_Y bien, señor Ishida, qué me dice de la riña en la que participó?- preguntaba la directora al rubio._

—_No fue mi culpa... yo no la inicié...- tembloroso. Nunca antes había tenido el honor de visitar a la directora—En serio..._

—_Quién fue el que la comenzó entonces? Fue su compañero Shibami o... su hermano?- Cada palabra que salía de la máxima autoridad era un litro de sudor que emergía de Takeru, no podía controlar sus nervios..._

_--_

Eran las dos de la mañana en Londres y un bulto pelirrojo rodaba entre sus sábanas y el colchón... bueno, lo que quedaba de colchón.

—Bueno, ya estuvo Kouji...- desesperada salió de la cama y se dispuso a empujar un bulto invasor que no permitía que ella conciliara el sueño.

—Mmmhm...- se quejaba el bulto llamado Kouji

—Fue mala idea dejarte dormir conmigo...- ya enojada.—Despiértate, tonto! – Al ritmo que le pegaba en la cabeza con su pantufla negra.—Kouji!

—qu-qué...?- cubriéndose con la almohada y dándose la vuelta. Un pantuflazo más fue lo que se ganó—Ya!- levantándose enojado con los ojos pegados—Qué quieres?

—Que me dejes dormir...

—No estabas dormida, Ruki?- Ruki negó—qué lastima... yo sí- acostándose como si nada

Si jamás Kouji hubiera actuado así, su hermana nunca lo hubiera dejado fuera de su habitación con un cojín y una manta.

—Déjame entrar...- sollozaba(más que nada por sueño). _"vete!"_ era el fin de la discusión.—al menos me dio esto...- encojiéndose de hombros bajó hasta la fina sala que su mansión poseía—A dormir...- se tiró cuando terminó de acomodar el sofá.

--

—Las fotografías deben estar listas para mañana qué haremos para conseguir un buen fotógrafo en unas cuantas horas?- mencionaba cada vez más angustiado Yamato.

—Este... mmm... no me preguntes cosas tan difíciles- rascándose la nuca decepcionado. El silencio apareció durante unos minutos hasta que el rubio se levantó estrepitosamente y fue a coger su saco—A donde vas?

—A buscar personalmente a ese fotógrafo...- un rostro decidido fue lo que Tai encontró en su amigo. Sonrió y sin dudarlo fue tras él pero su amigo le negó el paso cerrándola la puerta en las narices.

Las marcas de la lluvia de ayer estaban por todos lados, el día fresco, los charcos entre las calles de su tierra natal lo hacían suspirar de melancolía y felicidad, volver a ese lugar lo inspiraba a hacer lo que quisiera.

Ryo Akiyama, un apuesto fotógrafo profesionista que dejó todo por una promesa, algo ya cumplido a la persona que le jalaba las orejas, le gritaba, aquella persona que a los trece años lo sentó en un banco de madera podrida para explicarle todo sobre el sexo, la sexualidad y cualquier duda que pudiera tener... a su padre le había prometido que no desistiría y viviría por él.

Con los ánimos por los aires, llegó al parque central de Odaiba que ofrecía un espectáculo que estaba dispuesto a plasmar en papel... mejor conocido como foto.

Tanta felicidad lo embriagaba, tenía que fotografiarlo todo para la posteridad. Amaba su trabajo, amaba su ciudad y, aún la amaba a ella. Por eso se armó de gran valor para recorrer todo para tomar foto de completamente todo y enseñárselas a su amor.

Yamato permaneció echado en el pasto con los brazos tras su nuca y mirada en el cielo, sus pensamientos irían a la desesperación si no hacía algo rápido, ¡¡ pero estaba demasiado estresado para pensar !!

No podía llegar la persona que él tanto estuvo buscando hasta sus pies a encontrarlo a él, cuando él estaba tirado en medio del parque como si nada.

Qué buenas fotos conseguí...- murmuró con entusiasmo una persona que repentinamente se había sentado a unos cuantos metros de él— Espera que las vea...- pero no pudo continuar porque se sintió acosado, observado. Así que levantó la mirada un poco de su cámara y la dirigió hasta la persona de la dura mirada.

Cual no fue la sorpresa de ambos hombres al reconocerse.

—¡Yamato!

—¡Ryo!

Pronunciaron juntos el nombre del otro. Habían pasado los años, y con ellos, ciertos rencores y miedos que hicieron separarse.

--

—Están bien, chicos?!- preguntó una Sora preocupada acercándose al recién despierto— Cómo te sientes?- checándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Estoy... bien- respondió Ken algo confuso, no era lo que se esperaba. Sora seguía con tarea de buscar algún indicio de inestabilidad en el peliazul.— Disculpa, sora, pero... qué haces acá?- alternaba la mirada entre su hermano nervioso y la pelirroja.

—Bueno, yo...

—Vino porque no encontraron a mi hermano... por eso vino...- alzando la voz indignado— No sé por qué lo preguntas.

—Es cierto, Ken... me dijo la directora que no localizaron a tu hermano y...

—Creo que entiendo.- enojado respondió— Pero en ese caso hubieran llamado a Taichi, siempre es así- pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando inconclusa la oración del chico. Era la directora.

—Con permiso. Señorita Takenouchi, veo que ya está despierto Ken- mostrando una amable sonrisa al alumno— En ese caso ya se los puede llevar.

—Claro, muchas gracias- separándose de Ken para llegar con la autoridad y darle la mano.

—Bueno, los dejo.- y con una leve reverencia se marchó.

—Cómo que nos vamos a ir contigo? Y las clases?- un punto extra a la golpiza que recibiría Takeru— A dónde vamos?- temía ir a casa, donde un ogro los estaría esperando.

La enfermería quedó en completo silencio sin responder a las cuestiones de Ishida.

—Vamonos, luego te explico- dijo Sora cuando Ken le clavó la mirada en busca de sus respuestas. La sonrisa que Sora le dedicó, logró acelerarlo un poco, pero no lograba comprender qué era lo que le estaba pasando, le venía mal tanta cercanía con la chica.

Sora Tomó el maletín con libros de Ken y Takeru, sin duda había una gran diferencia de peso entre ambos.

Los sentimientos de Yamato en ese momento eran una revoltura que jamás había experimentado, no sabía si odiar al chico, no sabía si debía abrazarlo feliz de volver a verlo... no sabía qué debía hacer, no siempre era tan elocuente.

—Cómo estás?- escuchó decir al castaño— Digo, no siempre ves a un viejo amigo- lo último provocó en el rubio una ligereza en el ambiente. Ryo notó la expresión pasiva de su amigo y le sonrió, guapo y sexy, como siempre.

—Odio que pongas tu cara de "chico guapo"- Ryo se echó a reír. Había cosas que no cambiaban— En mis territorios, yo soy el guapo.

—El ego sigue por los aires- riendo—Quiero que me platiques que ha sido de tu miserable vida

—Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar- comenzando a notar las miradas femeninas que se abultaban más y más hacia ellos... o sólo hacia él?

Ryo dudó un rato en contestar, debía pensar en algo, no iba a hacer el ridículo frente a él.

—Eh... por qué no me acompañas a donde me hospedo?- tratando de sonar seguro, cuando no tenía ni la mas mínima seguridad de que fuera a salir vivo de este reencuentro.

—Claro- tal vez un restaurante no era la mejor opción para rescatar aquella desgastada amistad. Sin duda, Ryo pensaba similar a él.

Akiyama le indicó la dirección, un par de cuadras de aquel transitado parque.

Durante el camino, ninguno de los apuestos hombres dijo algo. A Ryo lo carcomían los nervios, a lo mejor no era tan buena idea llevarlo donde se hospedaba, no era bueno llevarlo a casa de la pelirroja... no, él no quería presenciar nada que tuviera que ver con aquel Ishida y la Takenouchi. Debía terminar con esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Eh...

—Este es tu departamento?- Apenas abrió la boca para retractarse y se dio cuenta que estaban parados ya frente al pequeño inmueble.

—Si...- con pesar sacó la llave repuesto que comúnmente Sora dejaba escondida en el macetón que adornaba el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.— iré a preparar café...- siguiendo con su inseguridad. Lanzó la llave en la mesita de centro junto a otro par que ni se tomó la molestia de mirar y fue a la cocina.

—Hasta para un idiota como tú, es muy buena la decoración- dijo Yamato entretenido mirando a su alrededor desde el centro del vestíbulo.

—Gra-gracias- "_Piensa, Ryo, Yamato debe irse... si tan sólo Sora no llegara..."_ Pero detuvo sus pensamientos. Sora no debía llegar, no después de la llamada que atendió Sora esa mañana. Una sonrisa de satisfacción lo invadió, ella no llegaría pronto y se lo había dicho mientras recogía su bolso y se ponía los zapatos apresurada. "_No creo que vuelva pronto, estas en tu casa, Ryo..." _Y salió casi corriendo del departamento. Él ya no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Yamato, él seguía inmovilizado en medio de la pequeña sala, observando todo a su alrededor. Le parecía perfecta la decoración, un ambiente familiar, quizá, pero más que nada, su atención lo llevó a pensar: por qué alguien tan descuidado y estúpido como Ryo, podía tener algo tan cómodo y lindo, sin duda de ahora en adelante vendría a visitar a su amigo sin excusa alguna.

La vista del rubio seguía paseando, no dejaba de rondar, no Hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Una mesita en la esquina y un portarretratos encima de ella, su mirada y la de la chica en la foto, eso fue el propicio para que los recuerdos y sentimientos frustrados aparecieran por su mente, cuerpo y corazón. _"Siguen juntos..." _Fue lo que su parte cuerda le dijo. Sus divagaciones y remordimientos se vieron afectados cuando escuchó el timbre y decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Pero otro asunto se le subió a la cabeza: quién sería...?

Una traviesa sonrisa se le dibujó y fue hasta la cocina.

—Quieres que abra?- asomando la cabeza, una sonrisa y tono de voz pícaros.

—Si, por favor...- lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que el rubio se estaba imaginando.— Tal vez sea la correspondencia

Sí, claro...- acomodándose el traje ya un poco desordenado que traía. Al parecer Ryo no había cambiado mucho. Giró la perilla y jaló la puerta— Diga...?- con una sonrisa espectacular que al instante de ver la visita se esfumó.

—Yamato...—Una vocecilla que él tantas veces escuchó a su oído retornó para arrestarlo de nuevo en su pasado.

Ryo apareció en escena detrás de Yamato, ya había confirmado que el destino les jugó de la manera más limpia ni a él, ni a los Ishida... ni al primer amor...

Desde las noticias matutinas pronosticaban fuertes lluvias para todo la tarde. Las nubes amontonadas y las gotas de lluvia era lo mas hermoso en esos momentos. Caricias y beso en el parque que más era frecuentado, eso era el único paisaje que dos adolescentes veían.

_Sus cuerpos empapados y el pelo pegado a la cara mientras que ambos, tirados en el pasto ya inundado, seguían besándose, queriéndose. Sus miradas lo decían ellos se amaban._

_Creí que estabas loco, pero no tanto...- le dijo la pelirroja encima del pecho del chico._

_Gracias...- sacándole una sonrisa a su novia— Yo sabía que te quería, pero no creí que tanto- sus palabras sinceras y sus manos jugando con los mechones rojizos era todo lo que quería sentir._

_Te... amo- tímida desvió un poco su mirada de la de su chico, causando en él una estremecedora pero esperada reacción._

_Él no se pudo resistir y la tiró a su lado para besarla, aún con una inmensa sonrisa. Su compañera rió ante el acto de su enamorado entre cada beso. _

_Yo aún más- le susurró dulce pero firme contestando lo que le dio de último. La amaba demasiado como para pensar alguna vez en estar separados._

_Así fue como el primer amor quedó, empapados y enamorados, esperando en algún día empezar toda su vida juntos..._

--

Hola!!

Perdón, gomen por toooooda la tardanza con este fic, sé que me pasé de la raya. Qué quieren? Unos dos o tres años que me tardé en actualizar? Jeje... perdón... u.u

Pero bueno, soy algo lenta...

Acá les dejo el cap 3 que hice con muchas ganas para que les siguiera gustando ) La verdad por un momento perdí la noción de la historia, pero eso ya está arreglado...jeje

Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que me leyeron, de verdad, por eso más mal me siento (... _Antotis, ilovekurama218, Kyoko4ever, Alexeigirl, crazy takeshida, Esme-chan TS-DN, Atori-chan, Isfryd Beloved, Sucel, hikari-chan, SkuAg, Jenlic, Amargaprimaveraensoledadobscura (Sé que eres Josie, tqm) y a mis Bff´s Cecii y Mika!!_

_Gracias!_

_Ya estoy en proceso con los demás fics!_

_At2e-- soraDark666_


	4. Largo Día

_UNA RARA ENFERMEDAD_

_Capítulo 4--- Largo Día_

_------------_

Conducía que daba miedo y sentarse en el lugar de copiloto no era buena idea, pero eso ya era demasiado tarde para haberlo descubierto, Ken se encontraba más que aferrado al cinturón de seguridad cosa que causaba gracia en el menor Ishida. El azulado prefirió quedarse callado al notar el rostro que se cargaba su hermano mayor, tal vez seguía eufórico por lo de hace unos momentos en la casa de Sora… que ¿desde cuándo Ryo vivía con ella?

Yamato estaba que lo cargaba el mismísimo diablo, no encontraba su lugar, no sabía cómo debía seguir funcionando, cómo poder deshacer aquello que hurgaba dentro de su panza, remolinos de sentimientos, de frustraciones y decepciones… le alegraba de sobremanera comprobar que las cosas seguían bien con aquel Akiyama al que tenía demasiado tiempo sin verlo, pero descubrir que lo que se había vuelto su pesadilla años de adolescencia atrás vivía junto a él como… como marido y mujer… la mujer que rehízo su vida apartada de él, del sentimiento que le llegó a profesar al atractivo rubio. Ya las cenizas volaron para perderse con el viento y con los años… ¡Cómo odiaba a Sora Takenouchi!

Dentro de las cavilaciones de Yamato no cabía ni una pizca de nada, estaba encerrado en su mundo… bueno, lo estaba hasta que se encontró con unas risillas provenientes del asiento trasero.

- Jijijiji… - no pudo aguantar más la gracia que le causaba ver a Ken en estado de paranoia al mirar asustado por la carretera que no fueran a chocar o algo por el estilo.

-Qué sucede, Takeru? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – lo sorprendió la sombría y distante voz del mayor… ahora era él el que moría de miedo al ser apuntado con el retrovisor, dándole una vista perfecta a su hermano del la reacción del más pequeño.

-No… nada… - sus ojos parecían querer huir, perderse de aquellos zafiros que lo tenían atrapado.

-Hermano… yo… - Ken debía interceder por su cómplice en todas las travesuras que ideaban, algo tenía que hacer para librarlo a pesar que se lo tenía merecido por burlarse de él.

-Descuida ken, en casa me contarás todo lo que ha venido este 'encuentro' – para los dos adolescentes ahí dentro figuraba una película de terror en donde no tenían escapatoria del asesino que los metió en su coche para llevarlos a su guarida y, tal vez, comerse uno a uno sus inmaduros huesitos. Pararon en un semáforo. Yamato quería distraerse con algo que no fueran sus hermanos, a ellos los dejaría para el regreso a casa. Sacó su celular y lo encendió.

------------

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan avergonzado de lo que había propiciado, nunca antes se avergonzó de sus actos como lo hizo hacía unos momentos. Lo peor era que no sabía pedir disculpas a la persona que le tendió la mano para que al final, él le hubiera tomado el pie.

-Sora yo… - sin dejar de lado el sentirse culpable miraba al suelo– perdón por lo de hace unos momentos… yo no quería que… - la suave mano de su compañera ejerciendo poder sobre su mejilla lo hicieron mirarla encontrando una linda sonrisa.

-Ryo, no tienes por qué disculparte, no ha pasado nada – ensanchó aquella sonrisa. Y es que la verdad no sabía si agradecerle por la 'grata' visita inesperada de Yamato, agradecerle que estuviera presente para no tirarse sobre el rubio y golpearlo o, agradecerle por la dulzura que le dedicaba en todo momento y que ella no era nadie para negarle ver a quien fue su mejor amigo en el pasado. – ésta es tu casa, mientras yo me encierre en mi habitación con mis audífonos puestos, creo que todo estará bien – terminando con un guiño para el muchacho. – ésta es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras en ella, somos amigos, casi hermanos, deberías ya conocerme – esta vez acarició su mejilla dejando aún mas boquiabierto al moreno.

-Gra… gracias, Sora – y le sonrió de la manera mas tierna en que Sora se pudo haber imaginado- eso significa que soy el hombre de la casa – ya mas relajado volviendo a los antiguos momentos de confianza – Dime lo que necesites y yo…

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, necesito que me hagas un favor – separándose de él para dirigirse a la cocina por un pedazo de papel y su cartera – Toma – deja en la varonil mano unos cuantos billetes – olvidé pasar por el súper y necesito unas cosas para la cena, me ayudas? – Sabiendo la respuesta del chico le enseñó un trozo de papel donde había hecho unas cuantas notas sobre las compras.

- Claro, señorita – sonrió y se acercó par darle un beso en la frente – voy volando! – yendo al perchero a tomar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta.

La dueña de la casa quedó en medio de la salita mirando a la entrada con una sonrisa que nadie le podía borrar… aún.

----------

- …Rayos! – Era Yamato aquel que maldecía a mil por segundo después de aparcar su automóvil en el estacionamiento Salió del coche con un aspecto deplorable seguido de sus dos consanguíneos. – Ni crean que se han salvado de algo… esto tomará sólo un momento… - pero los adolescentes sabían que aquella expresión no era para 'sólo un momento' y que ellos se llevarían la peor parte del asunto.

Caminaron por la recepción, los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, salieron y directamente fueron a dar a la lujosa y amplia oficina que llegó a ocupar su padre… un buen hombre y no un amargado como lo era su 'padre' actual: Yamato.

Cerca de la oficina se encontraba Taichi, también con un mal aspecto, parecía que había jugado un partido de soccer y ahora estaba exhausto después de jugar más de noventa minutos en la cancha. Sin duda, ahí pasaba algo grave.

- Yamato…! – habló cansinamente Yagami entrando junto al trío a la oficina de su amigo – No hay buenas noticias… - parando en seco su trayecto al escritorio del rubio cuando éste le mató con la mirada.

- Qué pasa ahora, Taichi? – tenía las leves esperanzas que no fuera algo similar a lo que se le había notificado aquella misma mañana, a lo cual parecía haberle encontrado una buena solución… como siempre lo hacía.

- Bueno… es que… - no podía ser Taichi Yagami era más débil que Ishida! – Toma… - Entregándole un par de carpetas – otras dos renuncias… – terminó desviando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Yamato las tomó y miró por unos segundo para arrojarlas por el escritorio, fuera de sí habló recargándose en la fina y reluciente madera de su mesa de trabajo escondiendo su mirada entre sus brazos. – Ahora quién fue…? – pronunció débil. En la mañana perdió al prodigioso fotógrafo que tanto le fue de ayuda en los últimos dos años, no quería ni imaginarse que otra parte importante de la compañía Ishida se fuera dejando un vacío en aquel lugar.

- … Ayame… la direc…

- La directora creativa… - terminó el dueño la oración. No se lo podía creer, sus pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad poco a poco – Quién más? - no soportaba la incertidumbre

- …Obi, el de relaciones públicas… - esa falta no era tan grave, pero la de Ayame obvio que lo era. Era su otra mano, después de Taichi, y lo sacaba de quicio el saber por qué había dado ese paso, claro estaba que no le importaba la amistad con aquel rubio que muchas veces compartió más que las sabanas con él. Ella había apoyado al muchacho a entrar en aquel negocio familiar y levantar el apellido Ishida por los cielos, fue un gran apoyo para él en tiempos difíciles de su adolescencia. Sabía de antemano que era siete años mayor que él, pero eso no significó nunca que él no pudiera enseñarle muchas más cosas de las que ella pudiera hacerle ver. Estaba dispuesto a no ir a pedirle una explicación, que no la llamaría por llamar, que no la buscaría… que se olvidaría que alguna ves significó 'algo' para él… porque él para ella… nunca fue nada más que un juguete de diversión en horario de oficina y fuera de ésta.

Yamato tenía sobre su cuerpo tres pares de ojos que parecían verlo con extrañeza por la actitud retraída que consiguió segundos después de las noticias que le dio Taichi.

Nada logró sacar de su ensimismamiento al dueño de la empresa, nada hasta que unos leves golpes en la entrada de sus aposentos lo hizo.

- Pase! – recobrando la grave voz que lo caracterizaba junto con su pose de empresario en la mullida silla principal.

Al acto apareció tras la puerta un señor regordete de barbas y bigote canosos, con escaso cabello y una sonrisa amigable. – Disculpa, Yamato, jeje – internándose en el lugar cerrando la puerta detrás.

- Señor Hibiki! – hablaron a dúo los únicos adolescentes presentes yendo rápidamente a acercarse al hombre. – Como está? – saludó el mayor de los dos.

- Jojo, hola muchachos! No esperaba encontrarlos por aquí! Estoy de maravilla! – mientras los abrazaba como dos pequeños niños y su abuelo.

- Señor Hibiki, qué gusto tenerlo por acá – serio se levantó Yamato de la silla para estrechar la arrugada mano del señor después de Taichi.

- Bueno, Yamato, me gustaría platicar un momento contigo – mostrando una sonrisa paternal que al joven no hizo desconfiar, era amigo de la familia desde antes que naciera, por lo que no encontraba problema en conversar un poco con el señor y sólo asintió.

- Chicos, déjenos a solas, por favor – pidió amable y con una sonrisa cínica hacia los aludidos.

A sus hermanos y amigo les alivió saber que abandonarían el lugar aunque sea unos minutos. Odiaban cuando Yamato se ponía de ese modo tan cambiante… '_Bipolar' _– pensaron los tres desalojados al cruzar la puerta.

- Tome asiento, Hibiki – señaló Yamato y se dirigió a su lugar.

-------------

- Creo que está de más preguntarles por qué está así Yamato, no? – Taichi un poco mas tranquilo llevó a los dos jóvenes a asentarse en la sala de espera frente a la oficina de Yamato. Los conocí incluso más que a su propia hermana, era penoso decirlo pero así era.

- No fue nuestra culpa, Tai… -comenzó Ken dubitativo desviando la mirada del mayor - …Yamato es el que… es…

- Es muy … cambiante… etto… si… nunca sabemos cuándo estará de buenas o no – cambió por completo la idea que tenía Ken en su mente. Fue bueno que el rubiecito interviniera de algún modo.

- Bueno… cuéntenme que sucedió – al escuchar la petición del moreno no hicieron mas que abrir los ojos y mirarse el uno al otro para maquinar algo que les ayudara a escapar de las garras Yagami – Y ni crean que me voy a creer la historia de ' nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver' ' no sabíamos que pasaría eso' o 'nos persiguieron unos maleantes y tuvimos que huir' … todo eso ya me lo sé de memoria – agregó una sonrisa burlona – jaja, pero no se preocupen, no soy Yamato… - acercándose a los chicos que sentados en el negro sofá admiraban el suelo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo – soy un amigo más, de acuerdo? – la sonrisa amable de aquel mayor realmente los hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Poco a poco fueron relatándole todo lo sucedido ese lunes, el rostro de Taichi no podía haber cambiado sólo pocas veces, desde que comenzó la pelea en la escuela, cuando Ken había sido víctima del grandulón, cando quedó inconsciente en la enfermería, cuando llamaron a Taichi y Yamato para darles la 'noticia'… todo, todo sin excepción había sido escuchado por el ojos chocolates. De verdad que todo aquello le daba un panorama mejor de lo que estaba sintiendo su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compadre… ni él mismo hubiera sabido qué hacer en un caso como ése. Qué habría hecho Yagami si se encontrara con su novia de adolescencia, el amor de su vida, la que engañó diciéndole que la amaba, la que botó sin preámbulos… la que sigue presente en su corazón y mente cada segundo de su existir?

No pudo seguir reflexionando sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, en ese momento una puerta abriéndose lo despertó y lo hicieron poner atención a lo que ocurría. Se puso de pie y observó la escena.

- Yamato, tan sólo te pido que lo pienses, es mucho para ti, ellos podrían llevar a cabo mejor el trabajo que tu padre dejó y…

- No necesito que alguien venga y me diga qué es lo que debo hacer con lo que me pertenece – Contestó de manera fría y seria.

- Pero Yamato…

- Lárguese! Usted ya no es bienvenido a esta empresa ¡Váyase! – gritó con coraje en la voz. Todo en ese día le había ido pésimo, ahora el que creía que era el único hombre mayor en el que podía confiar, le da una puñalada en la espalda diciéndole que era mejor dejar la empresa si lo que quería era quedarse con sus hermanos, que no tenía por qué seguir con la farsa de seguir los pasos de su padre… que a fin de cuentas, él era el que iba salir perjudicado, él y los dos miembros más de familia que estaban a cargo de su juicio.

- Taichi ve a tomar tus cosas – ordenó si siquiera ver al muchacho – Te espero en el coche… - y comenzó a caminar al elevador. Obvio que no estaban dispuestos a estar solos con Yamato, esperarían a Tai y lo acompañarían, pero no antes. Ken y Takeru sabían lo que les deparaba a su llegada a la casa, aunque sería de gran ayuda el que el moreno de veintidós estuviera de visita.

--------------

Llegaron y el suplicio estaba por iniciar y les temblaba hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo. Yamato era impredecible cuando se trataba de reprimendas.

- Vayan a cambiarse, los espero en la oficina – la seria voz de su hermano mayor les hizo correr un escalofrío por su cuerpo, era como el vigésimo que sentían desde que se montaron en el coche después de salir de casa de sora. Sin dudarlo corrieron a las escaleras y fueron a la habitación compartida. – Acompáñame, Tai.

- Claro! – empezaba a temer por sus amiguitos, pero trataba de calmarse, quizá no les fuera tan mal esa vez… por cierto! Qué habría de comer el día de hoy?

- Yama, hay algo de cenar? – trató de aligerar el ambiente. Ishida logró sonreír levemente por la imprudencia de su amigo, pero le agradaba que fuera de esa forma, era muy diferente a él, por lo que estaban en un buen equilibrio.

- Baka… - murmuró el rubio trasladándose a la oficina con las manos en sus bolsillos y su aspecto cansado.

- Hey! – gruñó Taichi siguiendo a su jefe hasta los aposentos de éste.

Estaban conscientes que si demoraban les iría mal, pero si se apresuraban también iría mal la cosa, nada más quedaba aceptar su culpa y enfrentar al ogro como unos hombres en que se estaban convirtiendo. Bajaron y tímidos tocaron la puerta del despacho, no hubo respuesta por lo que pasaron.

Yamato en su asiento y Tai en la mini nevera engullendo todo lo que encontraba.

- Siéntense… - indicó las dos sillas frente a él. – y bien? Ya saben la pregunta, contéstenla – clavó sus ojos en ambos adolescentes. Por qué Takenouchi estaba inmiscuida en los asuntos de SUS hermanos? Desde cuándo la veían y él no se daba cuenta? Saber la relación que floreció entre la chica y la única familia que tenía no era la única razón de su frustración, sino: Por qué él no estaba inmiscuido en aquello? Eso le molestó siempre, no ser parte del plan de juego.

- Yamato...tú deberías saber por qué – soltó fuerte y claro el mayor de los que tenía enfrente. – Acaso no somos tu responsabilidad? – Acaso escuchaba bien? Ken le estaba retando? A dónde quería llegar con esa respuesta que impactó a cada uno de los presentes en aquella habitación.

- A qué te refieres, Ken? Yo en ningún momento autoricé el encuentro con esa… esa…

- Esa qué, Yamato?? – De verdad que estaba anonadado con la actuación de su hermano! Cuándo Ken se convirtió en el más rebelde de los tres? No tenía claro si le agradaba o le molestaba de sobremanera encararlo de esa forma.

- Esa mujer… - no era lo mas propio insultar a alguien en ese momento – Pero sigue, ken, quiero escuchar desde el principio al final.

- Ya te lo dije… yo no te voy a…

- Eh… Ken, hermano… si quieres yo le puedo contar todo a Yama… etto… si?? – balbuceaba Takeru que hasta entonces se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

- No! Tú no vas a decir nada, T.K. – reaccionó el azulado.

- Por qué no? – comenzaba a dudar que aquellos dos fueran los hermanos de siempre – bueno! – maquinando un plan para hacerlos a hablar pero sino lo hacían… siempre había un plan B. – preguntare yo mismo, entonces – fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Has lo que quieras…- dijo ken valiéndole el método que usara, esa misma mañana se había dado cuenta que ellos no eran mas importantes que la empresa de la que estaba a cargo.

- Bien… - echó un ojo al reloj en la pared, ya era tarde, todo lo sucedido le hizo recordar a qué hora salian ellos del colegio, conocía su horario, entonces no podían mentirle. – Denme una buena razón del por qué no estaban en el colegio, digo, no era muy temprano para que estuvieran de visita en casas extrañas? – refiriéndose al suceso en casa de Ryo y… Sora.

- Buena pregunta! – dijo sarcástico ken – eso nos lleva a: Por qué no contestaste el móvil?! – levantándose su asiento golpeando la mesa con una mano raspada dejando ver la costra que se empezaba a hacer en ella.

Aquel movimiento en las cartas de Ken lo dejó tirado, algo pasó en el colegio y ÉL debió haber sido llamado un centenar de veces, bastaba con ver las manos, el rostro y las rodillas raspadas que observó en Takeru con el short que ahora llevaba puesto. Ken era el que peor aspecto traía, con una leve hinchazón en la mejilla, un ligero corte al lado del ojo y raspones como los de su mano… un ojo ligeramente amoratado?

- Se volvieron a pelear? – Ya tomando la actitud preocupada, nunca los vio tan heridos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Estaba bien que estuvieran enojados con él. – … De cuánto? – suspiró dejándose caer en la silla de cuero negra.

- De cuánto, qué? – Ken seguía furioso con él.

- De cuánto es la suspensión? – aclaró.

- … - el de cabellos azules no dejaba su enojo pasar y no sabía si contestaría aquello, un momento Yamato les gritaba, los asustaba y ahora estaba preocupado! Realmente estaba 'enfermo', como solían especular los hombres que deseaban el poder de la empresa de los Ishida. – Averígualo… tú solo… - si ponía atención en los ojos azules del que lo 'cuidaba' probablemente flaquearía y terminaría por pedirle disculpas mil veces, aunque no se las mereciera. A parte de que recordó que el no tenía en su poder el papel con la suspensión indicada, Sora se quedó con él luego de recogerlos en el colegio y hablar con la directora.

- Está bien –Fue todo lo que acertó en decir aquel rubio. Echó una nueva mirada indescifrable a cada uno de los presentes que expresaban sorpresa lo que lo hizo sonreír complacido por dos buenas razones que su mente maléfica creaba. – Ahora vuelvo. – Dejó la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si con su chaqueta en el hombro. Ese día si que le había resultado largo.

--------------

El equipaje estaba listo, dos maletas por cabeza… bueno, agregando otras tres para cierta personita que todos conocían por su exageración en todo. Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la sala sentados y frente a ellos sus respectivos padres.

- Bien, de nuevo se deshacen de nosotros… -habló el de coleta larga y cabello azulado con la pierna cruzada. – están contentos? – frunciendo la ceja.

- Kouji, no digas eso, por favor… - respondió la mujer que le dio la vida – deberían estarnos agradecidos que no están ya en un internado tú y tu hermana – señalando a la última.

- A mí me da igual lo que hagan, con tal de no estar con ustedes… - enfrentó la pelirroja a sus progenitores brava, como siempre, así que su madre y hermanos ya le daban la vuelta todos sus comentarios… menos su padre.

- Ruki… pues si no te gusta estar con nosotros ya te hubieras largado de aquí! – empezó serio y tranquilo el padre hasta que fue elevando la voz a causa de la mirada aburrida de su hija. – sabes qué? No perderé el tiempo con una inmadura como tú! Espero que mejores tu conducta en Japón. – Verdaderamente ya no sabía cómo regañarla, nunca aprendió siquiera a cambiarle un pañal de bebé, no sabía cómo era que funcionaba cada uno de sus tres hijos… nunca supo ser padre, bueno, sólo de nombre, así que no tenia las palabras suficientes como para ultimar a su única hija.

- Claro! – marcando el sarcasmo, no estaba de humor para ver la actitud perdedora de su 'padre'.

- Necesito que se comporten como es debido estando con Yamato, saben que él no tiene mucha paciencia y… – interfirió por primera vez la madre de la llamada 'princesa' de la familia.

- Si, mami, lo sabemos, no te debes preocupar por nada, yo misma cuidaré de mis primitos – interrumpió Mimi Tachikawa, una linda señorita de veintiún años. Prometedora modelo y actriz. Prima de todos los chicos Ishida. Vivió en Japón hasta sus trece años, muy diferente a Yamato… bueno, a todos sus primos a decir verdad.

- Créeme que no hará falta, Mimi! – incómodo Kouji por la cercanía de su prima. Siempre había sido muy estruendosa.

Ruki simplemente se levantó del sofá enfadada, de verdad que no soportaba un día más en ese lugar al que se decía 'hogar'. Era fastidioso tener que aguantar a la pesada de Mimi, a su padre queriendo imponer una autoridad que nunca ha existido, a su madre con sus típicas frases torpes de acercamiento a sus hijos, a su tía que se la pasaba ,mimando a Mimi y a todo lo que encontrara con pies, a su hermano Kouichi por ser el favorito de medio mundo, de sus padres, de los profesores de sus amigos… y a Kouji… por ser el único que estaba con ella al pie del cañón, ja, era el único idiota al que amaba, pero de tonta se lo decía. Caminó hasta su habitación sonriendo con su último pensamiento.

Dentro de unas cuantas horas partirían a Japón, gracias a Dios!, era el lugar en el que había aprendido muchas cosas, a jugar, a hacer amigos, a querer… a amar… ella tenía un amor clavado en el pecho que no dejó nunca al descubierto, era mayor que ella, si… era alguien cercano a la familia, si… pero él era de otra chica… sí, así era esto.

--------------

Desde que Ryo fue de compras, fue a su habitación y se cambió tomando una bermuda floja deportiva y una blusa de tirantes, sus sandalias y caminó a la cocina para adelantar la cena. Entre ingredientes, frascos, y sabores diferentes sus manos exigían una limpieza. Sonrió al mirarse todo lo que tenía a preparación, sus manos y el mandil lo decían todo… se había inspirado demasiado para aquella cena, pero el problema se encontraba en: A qué se debía los suspiros, sonrisas y recuerdos de las que comenzó a ser presa segundos después que Ryo la dejó en el departamento??

Decidió olvidar la posible respuesta y quiso distraerse con otras cosas, hasta que el timbre insistente en la entrada la llamó.

Se paralizó, no esperaba a nadie… ja, tal vez era Ryo que también olvidó las llaves por las prisas. Se separó de la barra y se dirigió a la puerta. El timbre seguía sonando.

- Ya voy! – gritó. Buscaba un trapo para limpiarse las manos pero el sonido del timbre la sacaba de quicio, mejor marchó y con el mandil tomó el picaporte para sólo quitar el cerrojo – Pasa… - dándose la espalda queriéndose internar en la cocina de nuevo, sólo escuchó pasos entrar, sin bolsas, sin palabras graciosas típicas de Ryo… todo la hizo sospechar, de que no era su inquilino habitual, era alguien más y que la estaba esperando en la sala. Caminó lento y precavida. – Ryo?? – tal vez le estaba jugando una broma… tal vez no… siguió hasta quedar petrificada al mirar la espalda y cabellos rubios que se enfocaban en las fotografías de adorno. Aquello no podía ser posible!

El individuo percibió unos ojos clavados en su espalda. Primero miró por sobre su hombro, después volteó por completo encontrando a una pelirroja recargada en el umbral de la cocina, con sus ojos perdidos en él, como los suyos en ella. No hablaron. No se movieron. Parecían querer gritarse un millón de cosas, de decirse de todo… pero sabían que no serían correspondidos, ni uno ni otro.

- Quiero… quiero hablar contigo – terminó con el silencio, pero no con el contacto de sus miradas.

- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar – frunciendo el ceño, ladeando el rostro a un punto que no fuera el chico ojiazul. – Ryo no está, así que lo puedes esperar afuera… - se dio media vuelta tratando de andar a la cocina a sus deberes, pero una mano fue más rápida en apresar su muñeca y girar por completo el cuerpo bronceado de la chica.

- Suéltame! – retiró su brazo del agarre y dio un paso atrás al ver la cercanía entre ambos. – Di… dime lo que quieres… quiero que te vayas pronto de aquí. – sin mantener contacto alguno con el bello rostro del empresario.

- Necesito que… dame una explicación de lo que ocurrió con mis hermanos – Hablaba claramente nervioso, Hace años que no se ponía en ese estado con alguna chica! Dios! Era casualmente aquella diseñadora la única que había podido despertarle un sinfín de sensaciones a las que ahora ya no estaba acostumbrado. – ellos no me quisieron decir nada así que…

- Pues por algo será, no? – preguntó altanera. Miró los zafiros por un microsegundo y decidida entró a la cocina. Ryo no tardaba en llegar, así que él la salvaría de cualquier acto que Ishida pudiera realizar.

- Qué quieres decir? – desconfiado avanzó un poco para visualizar a la chica entretenerse con unos platos, cubiertos y cacerolas. – Soy su hermano, no tienen por qué esconderme las cosas. – era evidente que aquella diseñadora sabía más cosas que él mismo, a pesar de sólo haber estado a lo mucho unas horas de ese mismo lunes, pero sospechaba que la noche de su aventura nocturna tenía algo relacionado con esa pelirroja.

- Yo, nada. Pero si te dices su 'hermano' – haciendo comillas con sus dedos – hubieras contestado el móvil, indicarles a tus empleados que lo hicieran por ti al menos! Tus hermanos estaban en problemas! – exaltándose con cada reclamación. – Sólo… sólo te preocupas por ti… - terminó el reclamo sin tomar en cuenta la expresión que Yamato adquiría a cada palabra suya. – Yo… lo sie…

- No, está bien… creo que es cierto lo que dices – estaba consciente que lo era. – pero, me vas a explicar desde cuando ves a mis hermanos? – elevando el rostro para fijarla. La veía como nunca, le pareció tan bonita, sencillamente hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera. Se odiaba por aquellos débiles pensamientos, por lo que optó por aparecer una defensiva.

Sora no tenía otra forma para correrlo de su casa, si ese rubio quería escuchar lo ocurrido, lo escucharía, haber si así se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo malo con sus hermanos que no tenían la culpa… bueno, nadie puede culpar a la genética… los tres eran Ishida, ni modo…

- Siéntate... – ofreció señalando la barra de descanso donde había estado preparando la cena. –... prepararé café – sabía que le encantaba el café a ese chico, ambos en su juventud amaban comprar, preparar y compartir café! Pero todo eso ya era otra historia de su pasado.

Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida. Ambos adultos. Ambos dueños de su vida… y ambos enamorados del otro, por lo menos era lo que pensaba un castaño desde la salita escondido. No los estaba espiando, tan sólo curioseaba por la que ahora era su casa. Sentía un nudo en el estomago y en su corazón, si ellos se acercaban más, si convivían más no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría. Deseaba de todo corazón que Sora, su amiga y antiguo amor, fuera feliz, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para que lo fuera con otro que no fuera él mismo: Ryo Akiyama, una promesa en la fotografía de Japón.

* * *

**Notas:**

uuuff! hace años que no estoy por estos rumbos de la escritura! pero primero:

Atori, quiero disculparme contigo!! de verdad que no tengo cara en dedicarte este capitulo... me pasaron tantas cosas, no pude checar los errores ortograficos hasta este miercoles en la noche, despues de lo que te dije me confie en que seria pan comido modificar lo que no me gustó y cosas asi, pero la tarea, la escuela y los entrenamientos de fut no me dejaban!! perdoname, perdoname!!

Este Capitulo es tuyo!! Feliz cumpleaños!! Eres todo un ejemplo aqui y me imagino que en todos lados a donde vas! y sé que tendremos Atori para más rato!! :D

Bueno, a lo mejo el capitulo esta algo aburrido, pero ya l siguiente tendra la acción que tanto he estado esperando! y espero que ustedes también! Ya conocieron una de as aventuras de Yamato, que no anda tan perdido, busca la experiencia ¬¬... aunque aquí sólo l mencioné como otra de las renuncias, hay algo turbio por ahí...

El encuentro de Sora con Yamato... la verdad, Sora no se hubiera puesto a golpearle ni nada, es calmada, pero no sabe cómo reaccionar con todo el asunto, a parte de que no es la primera ni la última vez que se muestra madura ante todo, que no haya explotado en contra de nuestro rubio no significa que ya esta arreglado el pasado que Sora trata de olvidar, jaja, aun está cubierto por la duda xD es que aun no es momento de conversar sobre todo, o no? Se imaginan algo de lo que oculto malvadamente?

Pronto estará arriba Amores Reprimidos! Esperenlo! :D

cuidense mucho y gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me animan mucho muchoo!!

_**sorato rck, Antotis, takreu kun...**_ no tengo palabrs para sus buenos comentarios!!

**Atori Felicidadeees!!**

**Alexeigirl, una entrega mas para ti!**

Atee--- soraDark666

SORATO 4EVER!!! 3


End file.
